Love Once Lost But Found Again
by CrystalBlueSushi
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome develop different feelings that they have never thought they would feel (mainly based on Kagome). Who loses love and who gets who?
1. And it Begins

Ch. 1 -  
And it Begins  
  
Inuyasha and the gang were all walking together, in feudal Japan, trying to find a new Jewel Shard of the Shikon no Tama. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo had all decided to stop and take a rest.  
  
It was late in the evening, all of them now lying under a starry night sky and under a beautiful crescent moon; all of them except Inuyasha. Also, everyone was asleep, except Inuyasha and Kagome. However, Inuyasha was nowhere to be found.  
  
Kagome lay awake, looking at the empty space. In her mind, she had wondered where he had went off to, wondering what he could be doing. 'Oh, Inuyasha. He probably went off to chase a demon of some sort and capture a jewel shard. That's always like him,' she thought to herself. Kagome became slightly worried at the fact that she couldn't see Inuyasha. She was worried that he might be hurt or he might be hurting someone. Then again, this happened every night. Once she realized this, Kagome became suspicious. 'This has been going on every night... Ever since... Kikyo came back to life...' She thought to herself, again. This time, she became angered.  
  
The next morning, the group had set off again, wandering around, chasing off demons, and finding more jewel shards. But, Inuyasha, on the contrary, seemed to act a tiny bit different. Sango and Kagome, who were almost like sisters, had noticed his sudden change in mood. They both thought that he acted more depressed, more hurt, more... unlike himself.  
  
As the afternoon came about and they all took another break, Sango and Kagome sat together, alone, away from the talking Inuyasha and the perverted monk, Miroku. They both began to discuss how Inuyasha's been acting.  
  
"Kagome...? Do you think Inuyasha's been acting pretty weird, lately?" Sango asked Kagome, showing concern.  
  
"Yeah... I just wonder if he's still thinking about Kikyo," Kagome replied.  
  
"Possibly. But I believe Inuyasha loves you, Kagome... What makes you think that?" Sango asked. Kagome just looked at her, giving her that suspicion look. Sango drew back a bit and said, "Oh, no, Kagome... Please don't think that."  
  
"Sango, I've been noticing things lately. I've been noticing them; I just haven't realized them yet... Until last night."  
  
Sango leaned forward and listened. "Tell me more," she said.  
  
"Last night, I was awake... And I was thinking about Inuyasha. He wasn't there, like he usually is. Then I realized that he has been sneaking away while he thought everyone was asleep... Some of those times, I have been asleep. Then I realized that... He's been doing that ever since... Kikyo was reborn into that clay body..."  
  
Kagome's eyes welded up with tears as Sango shook her head and held Kagome in her arms. Sango comforted Kagome while Kagome let her tears stream down her cheeks, crying on Sango's shoulder. Sango felt bad... Really bad. 'Inuyasha, if this doesn't stop, I'm going to make you wish as though you weren't ever alive,' she thought.  
  
When Kagome was comforted and pretty okay, they both returned to their resting place, seeing Inuyasha and Miroku sleeping since Kagome had cried until late at night. Sango lied down to sleep as Kagome stayed awake. When she was sure everyone was asleep, she was surprised to see that Inuyasha hadn't left yet. So... She crawled to him, being as quiet as she could, and sat next to him. She kissed him on his forehead, then let her hand run through his soft, white hair.  
  
"I love you, Inuyasha... I hope you feel the same way about me," she whispered to him.  
  
When she was done, she crawled back to her sleeping place, lied down, and fell asleep. She was sure that Inuyasha was asleep when she said that... But in reality, he wasn't. He opened his eyes, his golden hanyou eyes glimmering in the fire. "Kagome..." He whispered.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kittie-Sama: My best friend Angel (Silver Angel Love) had inspired me to write this! ^-^ This is chapter one of my Inuyasha fanfic called, "Love Once Found But Lost Again".  
  
Inuyasha: Looks good so far...  
  
Kagome: Yeah, it does!  
  
Miroku: Hey, when do I get to be in this?! *pout*  
  
Sango: *bonks Miroku* When Kittie-Sama decides to put you in it!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Idiots... *mutter*  
  
Kikyo: *smirk*  
  
Kittie-Sama: *bonks everyone* Would you all just shut up?! Heh-heh ^-^()  
  
Inuyasha: @.@; Owie...  
  
Kagome: Ouch!  
  
Miroku: *two large bumps on his head* Ouchies...  
  
Sango: Hey! What'd I ever do to you?!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *growl*  
  
Kikyo: *unconscious*  
  
Kittie-Sama: Heh-heh... Oops... Anyway, please post nice reviews about this... And encourage me to write more! I got somethin' planned... *snicker*  
  
Reminder: This is for all of you Kagome/Sesshoumaru lovers out there! 


	2. Mistaken For Who?

Ch. 2 -  
Mistaken For Who?!  
  
The next morning, Inuyasha had shaken Kagome awake, but gently as he could. When Kagome's dark brown eyes fluttered open, followed by a, "Huh? Wha..,?", Inuyasha scowled down at her like he usually would. Kagome finally regained consciousness, then sat up and looked at Inuyasha. Then, she looked around only to see that Miroku, Sango, and Shippo weren't there, along with Sango's pet, Kirara. Then, she looked to where the fire once was, but it had been put out, only a little stream of smoke trailing upwards.  
  
"Inuyasha...? Where did everyone go? Did they leave us?" Kagome asked, confused.  
  
"No, you stupid girl. They went off to the next town. I told them we'd meet them there," he said in his usual arrogant tone.  
  
His short, white dog ears twitched a bit as the hanyou lifted his head up into the air, sniffing around. A light, crisp breeze swirled around, lifting dirt from the ground, followed by rose petals. It swirled around them... As though they were to be entwined. Anyway, Kagome watched the dancing rose petals go away before she was jerked onto a hard, muscular back by Inuyasha.  
  
"C'mon, Kagome. We've got to go, now. I smell a demon in the air," he said.  
  
"Jeeze, you don't have to be so hasty about it, Inuyasha," Kagome said.  
  
She felt a strong wind run through her body as she watched the area around her start to change in many different scenes. Inuyasha was running with her on his back, as fast as he could. He jumped high into the air.  
  
"Inuyasha..." She said, timidly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you... Nevermind."  
  
She closed her eyes and gave a light sigh, as she held onto his back. She had wondered... If he loved Kikyo or if he really loved her instead. No... She was sure Inuyasha was in love with Kikyo, however, her heart kept telling her otherwise. Her heart had been battling with her mind, telling her not to believe it, but her mind told her otherwise.  
  
"What, Kagome?!" Inuyasha demanded, ruining the three-second silence.  
  
"I... Just wanted to know how long you think it would take for us to find the rest of the Shikon Jewel shards?" She reopened her eyes and looked at him, wondering what his response would be.  
  
"I don't know, wench. But as soon as we do find them, I am for sure going to make myself a full demon."  
  
They finally stopped in the nearest town where Miroku, Sango, and Shippo said they would be. However, they were nowhere to be found. Inuyasha and Kagome looked around, walking around, but just couldn't find them.  
  
Suddenly, haunting memories from him and Kikyo's past clouded his mind, as he suddenly became grim. Kagome became worried at this, but realized that he was thinking about Kikyo. They both sat down at a tree, near the outskirts of the small town, as Kagome just sat there in silence. Inuyasha was up in a tree, munching on an apple, still thinking about his past.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Inuyasha's Memory: "Inuyasha!" Kikyo had yelled as she pulled back on her bow, the arrow in place.  
  
Inuyasha looked up only to find that his love had been badly wounded and bleeding, and before he could do anything, Kikyo let go of the arrow. He was pierced to the tree, the arrow hitting him straight in the heart. He reached out for Kikyo as she fell to the ground, wincing in pain. "Kikyo..." he whispered as many villagers crowded around the dying Kikyo, yelling "Oh no! Lady Kikyo is hurt! Get help for the priestess!" Then... Everything blurred.  
  
Fifty years later, he woke up to Kagome's dark brown eyes looking him in his own golden hanyou eyes...  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Reality: Inuyasha was interrupted by Kagome yelling up at him, asking for him to come down. He rolled his eyes and shook his head as he just jumped down, landing on his bare human feet. Then, he sat down next to her, Indian- style, and leaned back onto the trunk of the tree.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked, arrogantly.  
  
"Are you all right?" Kagome asked, showing concern.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her, but in his eyes, all he could see was Kikyo. To him, Kagome looked similar to Kikyo. The long black hair, the dark brown eyes, the body figure... He leaned in towards Kagome, as though he wanted a kiss. Kagome's cheeks flushed a light pink.. However, something in her mind took her over, forcing her to move forward like he was. Just before they kissed, Inuyasha whispered, "I love you..." For a moment there, Kagome got excited and thought that all of her thoughts about him not loving her were false until she heard, "...Kikyo." ************************************************************************  
  
Kittie-Sama: Yes, folks, another cliff-hanger.  
  
Inuyasha: What the hell?! *crosses his arms* I wouldn't do that!!  
  
Kagome: *rolls her eyes* You had to ruin it, AGAIN! P  
  
Miroku: Aww... We weren't in this chapter! No fair! u.u;  
  
Sango: Kittie-Sama, why'd you make to where we ditched you? -.-;;  
  
Kittie-Sama: Because it was just the perfect moment! ^-^  
  
Sesshoumaru: *snicker* Just like my little brother to ruin everything.  
  
Kikyo: Hmm...  
  
Kittie-Sama: By the way, people... The one part where they're about to kiss may seem like a scene in the episodes, but it really isn't. It's a different day, different stuff. Heh. Please post nice reviews! ^-^() 


	3. Don't Leave! Not Now!

Ch. 3 -  
Don't Leave! Not Now!  
  
Kagome's eyes burned with tears once again. She pulled away from Inuyasha's reach, from his path of being able to kiss her. She slapped him and stood up, tears now streaming down her cheek. Not realizing what he did, Inuyasha looked up at her. "What's the--" She then ran off... Away from Inuyasha... Away from his reach... Away from his sight. Her legs brought her back into the forest where she fell to the knees and began to sob.  
  
Her heart had just shattered in many pieces, as though a piece of glass was thrown against a sharp rock, breaking it into pieces. She stopped what she was doing, then thought about Inuyasha... The only half-breed that she had ever longed love from. He had ruined it for her... Just that one thing she wanted. Love. Kagome knew that he loved Kikyo. She just knew it. She saw, heard, and felt every sign about him loving her and knew that her brain was right. She could never trust her heart and the times she has, she was always wrong.  
  
It was still early in the day, more or less in the afternoon. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara finally appeared, but only where Kagome was. Sango saw Kagome crying, her thoughts clouded with concern and what could have happened. Miroku saw Kagome crying, also, and frowned. He stopped, suddenly, his staff giving off a jingle. Shippo saw Kagome, ran to her, and hugged her leg. Kirara meowed lightly.  
  
"Kagome?! Kagome, what's wrong?!" Shippo asked, afraid.  
  
No one didn't get an answer from the young, crying priestess. Instead, all they got were a couple of sniffs, and a shuffle of her movement. The group waited for Kagome to stop crying, then they all finally realized... Where was Inuyasha? An hour later, Kagome finally stopped sobbing, crying, and tearing up. That's when the whole group sat around her, asking her questions.  
  
"What happened, Kagome?" Miroku had asked her.  
  
"Inuyasha..." She said, quietly.  
  
"What did that arrogant hanyou do?!" Sango half-yelled.  
  
"He... He... Thought I was... Kikyo..." She said, timidly.  
  
"Oh no," Shippo said.  
  
"He... Thought I was Kikyo and said, 'I love you... Kikyo...' to me," Kagome ended with a sigh.  
  
Shippo, Miroku, and Sango all looked at each other, showing worry and concern on their faces. Shippo saw Kagome as a mother while Miroku and Sango saw her as a sister. When things like this got in Kagome's way, they were always there to help. Even if it is just the littlest things. Anyway, they looked away from each other and back to Kagome, watching her tremor with sadness and depression. This was the second time that had happened.  
  
Kagome perked up a bit and smiled. "Don't worry about it, you two. It's happened before. But then, I promised myself that if he did that again, I was going to leave the group and look for the Shikon no Tama myself. So... That's what I am going to do."  
  
"You're leaving us?" Miroku asked, leaning forth.  
  
"Now?! Today?!" Sango almost yelled.  
  
Shippo's eyes welded up with tears as he clasped his arms around Kagome's neck. Kagome plucked him from her neck and held the small kitsune to her body, giving him a motherly hug.  
  
"I have to go... I can't deal with it anymore." She said, as she looked up at them. She let go of Shippo and placed him in front of Sango, who took him in her arms. Kirara whimpered lightly as she jumped onto Kagome, giving her a lick on the cheek. Then, Kagome stood up.  
  
"Don't leave! Not now! We need you, Kagome," Shippo yelled, crying his eyes out. "I can make that stupid excuse for a hanyou apologize and all will be well again! Please, Kagome...!"  
  
Kagome shook her head, her eyes swelling with tears once again. "I can't! I have to go!"  
  
And she took off, her tears flying behind her, glittering in the sun. Even running, Kagome looked beautiful. ************************************************************************  
  
Kittie-Sama: Another cliffie! *smirk*  
  
Inuyasha: *rubs his cheek* That slap hurt! Stupid wench!  
  
Kagome: *growl*  
  
Sango & Miroku together in unison: Uhh... I'd leave her alone, Inuyasha.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Like I said... Idiot brother; always ruining things.  
  
Kikyo: *away, stealing souls*  
  
Naraku: When do I come in?!  
  
Kittie-Sama: NARAKU!! *huggle*  
  
Naraku: x.x;; Angel told me about you...  
  
Miroku: Heh-heh...  
  
Sango: You two are made for each other.. *smirk*  
  
Shippo: Yay! I finally got OOC!  
  
Kittie-Sama: *let's go and clears throat* Ahem... Anyway, post more reviews and I shall post more! :D Also... Disregard the fact that Kirara's in here, also.  
  
Naraku: *fallen in love with Kittie-Sama, since she is the greatest cat youkai in all of Feudal Japan* POST ALL OR YOU WILL DIE! 


	4. What is This?

Ch. 4 -  
What is This?  
  
The group, which is now only Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara, returned to where Inuyasha once was: the place where he and Kagome sat. They looked around, looking for Inuyasha, but couldn't find him. They were furious to what he did to Kagome. It was the second time that had happened to him. Suddenly, they heard a familiar, "feh," so they all looked up. Sitting in the tree was Inuyasha, his knees brought to his chest, his chin resting between his kneecaps.  
  
"Inuyasha! Come down here right now!" Sango ordered, as though she was his mother.  
  
"Why?!" He protested.  
  
Miroku looked up, then poked him in his foot with his staff. "Because we want you to, right now!"  
  
Grumbling, Inuyasha jumped down once again, landing on his feet. Then, his golden hanyou eyes looked at all of them and saw that Shippo was crying. He could tell it was because of Kagome, or it dealt with Kagome in some sort of way. Shippo looked at him and all he could see was hatred in his eyes.  
  
"You made Kagome go away!" Shippo yelled.  
  
"WHAT?!" Inuyasha roared.  
  
"Kagome left the group because of you!" Sango began. "All because she thought you loved her when it turned out that you loved Kikyo in the end," Miroku ended. "She loved you, Inuyasha!" Shippo added. Kirara growled, bearing her teeth down.  
  
"She left?! Because of me?!" Inuyasha almost yelled, looking down. Then he looked back up to them. "She'll return... I know she will."  
  
"I don't think she will," Sango said, sadly.  
  
"She was sure on what she said," Miroku added.  
  
"And if she doesn't come back, I'm going to make you wish you were never alive, you sorry excuse for a half-breed!" Shippo hissed, coldly.  
  
Sango put a hand to Shippo's mouth, now holding the struggling kitsune in her arms. Shippo really wanted to hurt Inuyasha, but was surprised at how Shippo talked so bravely. Miroku looked at Shippo, awkwardly, wondering what happened to him. Inuyasha growled lowly at Shippo, his hand moving towards the hilt of his Tetsusaiga. Miroku saw this and whacked Inuyasha upside his head with his golden staff, knocking him to the ground. Inuyasha stood up and growled at all of them, then turned and headed back into the village.  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome stopped running and fell to her knees. She was deep within the forest that she had ran deeper into, wondering where she was. She didn't know where she was or how she had gotten here. She curled up in the fetal position, burrowing her head into her arms. She wasn't crying, nor was she sad anymore. She was depressed. Kagome was alone in a place that she didn't know too well.  
  
Kagome heard the ground below her rumble, as though something was coming her way. Then, the ground below her started to shake slightly, then faster, then more violently.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome was plummeted into the air, in the arms of a centipede demon. Lady Centipede. The centipede demon's bitter, cold eyes glared down into the dark eyes of Kagome, then hissed. "Give me the jewel shards, human!" When the young priestess refused, she was thrown to the ground with an energy force that the centipede woman used. Kagome felt anger rise up inside her body as she scrambled to her feet. Her hands lightly glowed, and when she saw this, her eyes widened. 'What is this?' She had asked herself in her mind. Just before the centipede came towards her, again, she felt like she was forced to yell, "Dying Soul," and Kagome felt a sudden force of energy flow through her, a dark, dark purple and black stream of energy flow from her hands, and hit the head of the centipede. A single shard of the Shikon no Tama fell from the centipede woman's body...  
  
"What was that?" She asked herself as she picked up the jewel shard. "I feel... Like I've got... Powers... But..." She stopped and looked at her hands once again and began to talk to herself again. "Only demons and halfbreeds have... Powers. Am I really... All that powerful...?"  
  
Kagome looked away from her hands and to a tree. Maybe, just maybe, she did have powers. If she did... Would that mean she was a... No! She couldn't be. She held her hands out to the tree, expecting for something to happen. However, nothing happened. 'Maybe it's when I'm mad...?' Kagome thought to herself. 'Maybe I should think of something to make me mad?' She then began to think of Inuyasha loving Kikyo... About how Kikyo had stolen her true love... And she felt anger rise up in her veins, once again. She felt warm as she watched her hands glow again. Then, she pointed her hands to the tree again, but nothing happened. She remembered that she had to yell "Dying Soul" so she yelled those two words, and the same powerful energy came flowing from her hands, making the tree crumble up to ashes, then rot away.  
  
"Wow..." She said to herself. "Am I really a... Demon?" ************************************************************************  
  
Kittie-Sama: Another cliffie, you people! No, Angel, I am not taking your ideas! If I was, I would've done it all ready. *smile*  
  
Inuyasha: Feh! *crosses his arm*  
  
Kagome: Wow! Am I really that way?  
  
Sango: O.O  
  
Miroku: O.O  
  
Shippo: O.O  
  
Sesshoumaru: Mmm, a new enemy. *smirk*  
  
Kikyo: *stealing souls again*  
  
Kittie-Sama: *shrug* Who knows if you really are a demon? I do, heh. Anyway, you won't find out until later. ^-^()  
  
Naraku: POST MORE REVIEWS OR YOU ALL WILL SUFFER! 


	5. On Her Own

Ch. 5 -  
On Her Own  
  
Two days later, Inuyasha and the gang (Miroku, Sango, Shippo, & Kirara) are sitting together in another unknown forest, around a blazing orange-flamed fire. Miroku and Sango sat together, Shippo in Sango's lap. Kirara was on top of Miroku's head, purring happily, just as Inuyasha sat across from them, his arms crossed over his chest. He seemed a little... Depressed. Sango looked at him, then to Miroku. Then, they whispered something to each other, as Shippo leaned in and listened. "Right," they all whispered at the end.  
  
'Why hasn't she come back, yet?' Inuyasha thought to himself. However, a stone being thrown at his head interrupted his thoughts. He fell onto his back, dazed and confused (@_@ = Inuyasha's face). Then he sat back up, glaring at them. "Hey, what's the big idea?" He said.  
  
"We need to talk to you," Sango began. "And it's nothing bad," Miroku added.  
  
"Well, what do you want?!" Inuyasha hissed.  
  
"We wanted to tell you that we are deciding to move on from Kagome... We have to get the jewel shards of the Shikon no Tama right away... And we can't let anything stand in our path of becoming successful," Sango replied.  
  
"I'm going to miss her," Shippo muttered as Kirara meowed sadly.  
  
"Does that mean you're forgiving me?" Inuyasha asked, spirits rising within his body.  
  
"No," Miroku said firmly. "We dearly miss Kagome... And we won't forget the fact that you were the one who made her go away."  
  
"But we need her. She's the only way that we know if we have a jewel shard in our paths or not!" Inuyasha threw his hands up in the air to them.  
  
"Like it or not, Inuyasha, we have to move on! We're on our own now, thanks to you," Shippo hissed at him.  
  
Miroku and Sango drew back, looking at him in utter amazement. Then, they let their minds focus on Inuyasha, once again. They needed to bribe him into getting his butt up and help them find the jewel shards.  
  
"Or else?" Inuyasha protested.  
  
"Or else we will make you not want to live! We can leave you and find Naraku on ourselves! Hell! We're only in it because me and Miroku want to kill Naraku for what he's done to OUR lives," Sango yelled.  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha said, crossing his arms again.  
  
"Will you?" Shippo asked, innocently.  
  
"Fine... But once we get the whole jewel shard, I'm using it to turn myself into a full demon," he said.  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Shippo (with their success) smiled and crossed their arms in unison. Kirara meowed confusedly, wondering what they had done to make them happy besides force Inuyasha to stay with them. Why won't they go find Kagome?  
  
Meanwhile, back with Kagome, she was walking along a dirt road, wondering where she should start. She was all ready on her way to finding the jewel shards with her new powers and priestess powers. She was sometimes glad that she was a reincarnation of Priestess Kikyo, but that was only because of the powers she possessed. Kagome had only found four jewel shards that day and was becoming tired. Her legs were becoming weak and her eyes were becoming heavy.  
  
'I sure do wish I had Inuyasha... I love the way he feels... I love how he carries me... No! No, Kagome... Stop thinking about Inuyasha... He was the one who broke your heart,' Kagome thought. 'I bet he heard me that one night when I told him that I loved him... God forbid that half-breed if he did hear me. I just want to rip his heart out and feed it to his canine family right now,' She thought. Wow, brutal Kagome. The more she thought of him, the more she started to dislike him.  
  
Finally, she came upon a village that was just over a hill. She sped herself up faster by jogging to the village, the young priestess's body becoming weaker with the second. She ran into the village, into the middle of it, and into an inn. She asked the keeper of the inn if she could stay there for one night, only to help him get rid of demons, and the keeper of the inn said she could. She walked up to her bedroom, lied down on her bed, and closed her eyes. She finally... Relaxed.  
  
"I wonder if I could have a servant like Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru has one...?" Kagome asked herself. "I hope it's another demon..."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kittie-Sama: The story now focuses on Kagome... Only Kagome... Until later... *grin*  
  
Inuyasha: Feh... Stupid wench...  
  
Kagome: Sit boy!  
  
Inuyasha: *falls to the ground in dirt*  
  
Miroku: Yes, big sit...  
  
Sango: Very big sit  
  
Shippo: *laughing*  
  
Kikyo: *still stealing souls*  
  
Naraku: REVIEW HER... Hey! I entered the story!! Or mentioned at least...  
  
Kittie-Sama: If I get more reviews, I can write more chapters! 


	6. Who Was Her Real Father?

Ch. 6 -  
Who Was Her Real Father?  
  
When Kagome had awoken up to a sunny dawn, she didn't feel at all like herself. Actually, she didn't really feel like a human. But, more things besides that were on her mind: she had to find the rest of the Shikon no Tama, protect herself from harm, find new traveling buddies just because she doesn't like to be alone, and protect herself from the dangers of Naraku.  
  
She got up out of bed and had walked to a mirror to brush her hair and to get dressed for the day. Kagome's eyes widened at the sight of what she saw. What she first saw was that her eyes were... emerald green cat eyes! On her cheeks were two emerald green tiger-like stripes that started in the middle of her cheeks and ended where her hair had connected to her face. What else that surprised her was that she had straight, waist-length black hair. And atop her head were two cat ears, the fur emerald green, as well. Frightened a little, she ran to the door and shut it, closing all the windows from light, as well. Now, everything in the room was dark, but lit up with a couple of candles. She walked back to the mirror, untied her robe, and let it drop. Naked. She looked herself in the mirror and she was fully developed in everyway, making her look beautiful. She turned around, looked over her shoulder, and saw a smooth, sleek cat tail that was covered by emerald green fur.  
  
She couldn't believe it...! Did she really turn into a full demon or was this a half-breed? 'No... I must be a half-breed! Full demons don't have tails or ears of their own kind... All they have are their breed's eyes and pointy elf-like ears... I am a half-breed!' Kagome thought to herself. 'Then who was my real father? Was he a demon too? If so, was he a cat demon, because that what I look like.'  
  
She sighed as she pulled her robe back on, walking to where she had her clothes. Just before she went to sleep last night, she bought herself an emerald green kimono with a black sash and a black Eastern Japanese dragon on the back. She picked up her backpack, grabbed a hairbrush, and began to brush the tangles out of her beautiful hair. Then, Kagome put her clothes and the hairbrush into her backpack, put on her backpack, and headed downstairs.  
  
As she came downstairs, many humans looked at her in fright. Their eyes widened at the sight of her and they all rushed towards where ever they were going. She sighed as she walked to the counter, telling the owner that she was checking out.  
  
"A-and you a-are...?" He asked, tremble in his voice.  
  
"Higurashi Kagome..." She said.  
  
The keeper drew back a bit, but nodded to her, and she walked out of the inn. As she did so, everyone in the streets looked at her and all of their eyes had widened. "It's a demon! Run!" Some yelled as some ran from her sights. She shook her head in shame as she began to walk down the streets. Her eyes were guided upon the road, watching her feet move back and forth, each. Since she wasn't paying attention, she accidentally bumped into something. When she looked up, she saw another cat half-breed. And the female half-breed looked like her, only with more markings than she and different fur color. Also, she dressed differently (Picture found on: . That's what she looks like. No, I don't own the website and no, I don't own the picture. Bridget E. Wilde owns it). Anyway, they both drew back and looked at each other.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, my lady," Kagome told the half-breed.  
  
The half-breed just looked at her, as though she had found something in her life that had been lost for a long while. Kagome looked at the femme half- breed, wondering what she was doing. Suddenly, when their eyes met, something in both of their minds triggered.  
  
"It's all right, Lady...?" The half-breed said to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome... Higurashi Kagome," she said back.  
  
Again, the half-breed looked at her, in the eyes, and seemed to think of something that would... change Kagome's life forever.  
  
"Kagome...? I'm Sarolta... Do you remember that name.. At all?"  
  
"No.."  
  
"Ah... I am your sister."  
  
"My what? I never had a sister! At least not a half-breed sister."  
  
"What do you think you are? You're a half-breed also, and to prove it... You've got powers. Plus, I can't believe you were reincarnated to Kikyo!"  
  
"Then tell me what happened!" Kagome demanded.  
  
"We must go someplace and talk..." Sarolta said and took Kagome's wrist. She walked her to a field and sat down under a tree, pulling Kagome down next to her, but gently.  
  
"Well?" Kagome said impatiently, wondering what was going on all ready.  
  
"Okay... Our father was the great cat demon known as Shinobu. He was as great as the phantom dog demon, whom is Inuyasha's father, Inutashio -- "  
  
"How do you know Inuyasha?!" Kagome interrupted.  
  
"My father told me about him. Shinobu and Inutashio never got along, hence the saying dogs hate cats and cats hate dogs. However, I have stayed away from their two battles'. You were born five years after I was, by our human mother, Yuki. Shinobu loved humans, especially Yuki. We were born with differences only because every sibling in the family doesn't always turn out to be the same. Anyway, when you were born, I was out and about with Shinobu. You were born as a reincarnation of Priestess Kikyo and I only got to see you for a second before Shinobu and I could stop Yuki from giving you away to the present, where you once lived. You, my young sister, are a reincarnation of the strongest priestess AND part of the family of the great cat demon, Shinobu," Sarolta said with calmness.  
  
"How come I always looked like a human?" Kagome was very curious on that account.  
  
"When Yuki gave you away to the present times, she cast a spell on you to make you look human, so you could blend in with other humans. The spell was to come off when you got heartbroken, which you have, and when that was to happen, you were supposed to go unconscious and get teleported back to me so I could bewitch you again. But that was only if you were in the present times. Right now, you are in feudal Japan, and your looks will stay the same until you decide to go back to the present," Sarolta explained.  
  
"How come I didn't know about my powers until after fifteen years?"  
  
"Your powers' were to be bewitched just like your looks, however, it was set to where you would get them when you are fifteen. However, you would be sent here and I would help you learn how to control them, so you could return to the present, safe," she explained again.  
  
"All right..." Kagome said, unsure of herself.  
  
"Remember: we were born under the greatest cat demon of all; we are sisters. I will stick by you, everywhere we go, and I'll be there for you when ever you need help; Where ever, when ever. Can I be your sister and stick by your side until you decide to return?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
And Kagome looked at her newly found sister, Sarolta, and smiled. Sarolta smiled back. Soon... they set off to continue Kagome's journey.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kittie-Sama: Another cliffie! Heh, anyway, I won't be back until next Saturday, since I'm going on vacation. This is the last chapter for a whole week. Have fun! I think this was a good chapter... What about all of you guys?  
  
Inuyasha: *sleeping*  
  
Kagome: *sleeping against Sarolta*  
  
Miroku: *sleeping against Sango*  
  
Sango: *sleeping against Miroku*  
  
Kikyo: *not there*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *sleeping against Angel*  
  
Naraku: *not there*  
  
Sarolta: *sleeping against Kagome*  
  
Kittie-Sama: Eh... Okay, then. -_-() Review me with nice reviews, please, and I'll return next week on Saturday! *poofs*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Nor do I own: Bewildered-art.com. 


	7. Inuyasha's Brother

Ch. 7 -  
Inuyasha's Brother  
  
A few days later, Kagome finally accepted the fact that her real father was a demon, her mother was a human, and she was raised to be a human. Plus, all her fifteen years of life, she had a sister! Kagome was going through many major changes, but couldn't know or figure out why her mother, Yuki, had given her up to the present world and not keep her? Sarolta told her that she or Totosao didn't know why, either.  
  
Kagome and her newly found sister, were walking down a dirt path, through a meadow filled with fireflies to light up the clear, night sky. Kagome stopped and looked over to Sarolta whom acted like her servant, and sat down. The new half-breed's emerald cat ears flickered slightly as Sarolta sat down next to her.  
  
"Sarolta... How did Yuki and Totosao die?" Kagome asked, looking at her new sibling.  
  
"I wasn't there when their death came about them, however, I have heard rumors. The rumor about how mother died was that, since she was a human and married to a demon, she was considered evil. She was burnt to death by the townspeople. Father's death rumor was that demon slayers ambushed him on one of the southeastern lands," Sarolta explained, a sign of tears in her eyes.  
  
Kagome sighed. She felt grief of the death of her two parents. Were they evil or were they good? Whatever they were, they shouldn't have died the way they did. Kagome erased her sadness away by pulling out a shard of the Shikon no Tama. It shined a bright pink between her two fingers, giving off a large, luminous glow. Sarolta looked at it in amazement, but was distracted at the sound of two, low horse neighs. They both looked into the sky only to see that a carriage that was pulled by a two-headed horse demon was coming straight for them, along with someone familiar inside the carriage. It landed on the ground near them, like fifty feet away, as the familiar figure inside the carriage made a quick run, making its figure a silhouette with its speed, and took the single shard from Kagome's fingers. The silhouetted figure stopped and stood against a tree, looking at the two in the shadows.  
  
"Well, well, well. How did two half-breeds like you end up with a strong piece of fragment?" The figure said.  
  
Kagome's cat ears perked forward. 'That voice sounds familiar,' she thought, 'but who could it be?' She cocked her head forward, making herself get a better view of the figure, and she realized whom it was. Sarolta looked at Kagome and saw familiarity in her eyes. Kagome stood up suddenly.  
  
"Get back, Sarolta! It's Inuyasha's brother, Sesshoumaru!" Kagome said.  
  
"Yes, Kagome," Sarolta said. She stood up and ran to safety, doing as Kagome wished. However, she would return when Kagome would get hurt.  
  
"You're voice... Is familiar," said Sesshoumaru. He looked at her face, hard. It was like he was staring. "...Is that the little human girl that always follows Inuyasha around?"  
  
"Yes! And that human girl has a name! It's Ka-Go-Me! And for you're information, Sesshoumaru, I am now a half-breed, born under the great cat demon, Totosao!" Kagome yelled at Sesshoumaru. She was furious.  
  
"You... were Totosao's daughter? That doesn't make any difference to me. To me you are but a half-breed that was born under a human! Humans are worthless, good-for-nothing beings. This jewel shard is mine, half-breed!" Sesshoumaru growled at her, walking towards her.  
  
Kagome began to back away from him. "It's mine! I found it first! Give it back to me, Sesshoumaru!"  
  
The more she pleaded, the more he refused. Finally, Sesshoumaru got tired of her wanting the jewel shard so he pulled out his whip, tripping Kagome to the ground.  
  
"You will shut up, half-breed, or I will kill you," the demon said, his voice still calm like always.  
  
"Then kill me... I have no excuse for living right now... Except to find all of the jewel shards! Now give it back!" She yelled at him.  
  
Kagome jumped at him, her cat claws drawing out as true demon claws. A powerful force of magic energy rose in her veins, making her swing faster than ever, faster than Sesshoumaru could see. Sesshoumaru was thrown back a bit, but he quickly got up.  
  
"I will not be defeated by a mere half-breed like you," he said as he swung his whip at her, once again, the whip grabbing at her wrist. He pulled her towards him, grabbed her by the neck, and held her up high. His grip tightened on her neck as she began to choke a little. "Now will you gi--"  
  
Before Sesshoumaru could finish his question, he felt a strong in his stomach. The impact made him let go of Kagome, as she grabbed the shard, and he fell back a couple of feet. He arose back up to his feet only to see Sarolta standing next to the gasping Kagome. She looked evil. Sesshoumaru growled under his breath, clenching his fists.  
  
"Just to let you know, Kagome, you have won. However, it was due to the certain interruptions of your companion. You have not seen the last of me, yet..."  
  
He suddenly jumped onto his horse carriage, and with a flash, he was gone out of sight. Sarolta growled slightly, but then turned and looked to Kagome. She scrambled down to her knees, picking Kagome up in her arms, gently.  
  
"Are you okay, Kagome?" She asked her in a soft whisper.  
  
"Y-Yeah... I think I'll be all right..." She said. She was still gasping for air, but not as badly. "Can we rest here for tonight?"  
  
"Yes... We can."  
  
Kagome sat up against a nearby tree and rubbed her neck gently. Sarolta sat down next to her, making sure she was okay, once again.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kittie-Sama: Another cliffhanger! Hope you all like chapter seven! Sesshoumaru is finally introduced.  
  
Inuyasha: *not here anymore*  
  
Kagome: *claps* Yay! Good one! ^-^;  
  
Miroku: *not here*  
  
Sango: *not here*  
  
Shippo: *not here*  
  
Kikyo: *not here*  
  
Sesshoumaru: Stupid ingrates... *mutter* ._.  
  
Naraku: *here for Kittie's sake* REVIEW ALL, OR ALL WILL PERISH!  
  
Sarolta: *snore* z.z  
  
Kittie-Sama: The actors/actresses whom will not attend the daily meetings are Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kikyo. The ones who you all will see now are: Kittie-Sama, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Naraku, and Sarolta. Please review me. Have a nice night/day! ^-^() 


	8. The Training Begins

Ch. 8 -  
The Training Begins  
  
The next day, Sarolta had awoken the sleeping hanyou, early in the morning, only to see if she would like to do something for today. Well, when she was awaken, Kagome let her eyes fluster open, looking up into the red eyes of her sister's. Her brows furrowed as she sat up and began to stretch. Then let out an awakening yawn.  
  
"What time of the day is it?" Kagome asked her sister.  
  
"It's dawn..." She replied, looking away from her and to the sun, which was rising from the horizon. "Do you feel better, Kagome?" She asked with concern.  
  
Kagome held her head for a moment, but realized that she had no whip marks, cuts, or bruises anywhere. She guessed that was the advantage of being partially demon, since they heal up so quickly and easily without pain. She looked back up to her sister and smiled up at her, then looked at where the sun was rising from the horizon.  
  
"Yeah... I'm fine. I just need to get used to the fast healing and stuff," she told Sarolta. "I also need to get used to my powers."  
  
Sarolta looked down at her, then stood up, and helped Kagome up. "Hey... How about we go train with your powers so you can get used to them? I won't be easy on you..."  
  
Kagome nodded to her sister. Sarolta took Kagome's hand and used her telekinetic and teleporting powers and teleported to a place up in the mountains in the northeast. It looked like a forest with a large opening that looked to be about three hundred yards in diameter. Kagome was impressed.  
  
"I own the southeastern lands, including the mountains. This is my battling ground..."  
  
"Wasn't father ambushed on your lands, then?" Kagome continued to look around.  
  
"These lands used to be father's... I took them over in his honor when he died..." Sarolta looked down and sighed, heavily, as her cat tail lowered to the ground. Then she looked at Kagome as Kagome looked at her. "Are you ready...?" Kagome nodded. "Then the training begins..."  
  
Sarolta began to train Kagome, hard and fast, only to allow Kagome to rush up on the tactics that her and her sister shared. Sarolta knew telepathic powers, telekinetic powers, teleportation, fast and agile movements, along with clawing, tail slapping, and the use of her tail. She only taught Kagome the fast and agile movements, clawing, and the use of her tail, but she would teach Kagome to be much faster than she. Sarolta made her work hard: running, walking, punching, kicking, tail slapping, tail punching, and tail tripping. She trainer her day and night, non-stop, unless for breaks, knockouts, food, and sleeping. However, she kept Kagome slim and beautiful than before, keeping her not too muscular, but not too slim: just perfect for a man to marry her. She was treating Kagome, in training, just like she treated herself.  
  
It was the middle of winter once Sarolta had told Kagome to stop. She looked Kagome over, smiling and grinning at the same time at her success. Kagome stood up straight; her tail hung low, her ears perked forward, and her eyes looking straight ahead.  
  
"You are done, my sister. It has been exactly three-hundred-sixty-five days, and today, you're done. You have been successfully trained... You know all of your powers... You know how to fight... However, only one power shall be discovered when you fall in love, true love, for the first time." Sarolta said, sternly. "Now... Let's act ourselves and not so uptight!"  
  
Kagome could almost squeal in happiness as tears of joy filled up her eyes. Soon, she ran to her sister, clasped her arms around her, and began to cry in pure happiness. Other than that, Sarolta brought her arms around her sister, also, and hugged her tight, as she, too, cried out of happiness.  
  
"You're training of a whole year is complete..."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kittie-Sama: Another cliffie! *smile*  
  
Kagome: I'm glad I have a sister...  
  
Sesshoumaru: Great...! She's got more powers than before, plus her sister!  
  
Naraku: *obviously quiet*  
  
Sarolta: *hugs sister, then poofs*  
  
Kittie-Sama: I finally put up a new chapter! School starts next week on Monday (August 18), so I may be tied up.  
  
Naraku: POST MORE OR YOU WILL PERISH! 


	9. Victorious Again!

Ch. 9 -  
Victorious Again!  
  
(Disclaimer: I know my chapters are fairly short, but I am still trying. Sorry, you all, who want long chapters. *sigh* Also, when you see these marks, "-= =-," they're the telepathic talking signs.)  
  
Sarolta pulled away from her sister's grasp and looked at her in her emerald hanyou eyes. She smiled bright as she told Kagome to get ready to leave the cold mountains that they had trained upon. Kagome nodded and ran to a nearby cottage to go get her belongings. She ran back to Sarolta, only at a jogging speed, which was only as fast as Inuyasha's running. Wow, she was fast if her jogging speed was as fast as Inuyasha's running. Sarolta took her hand.  
  
"Are you ready to return to where we were at the beginning...?" Sarolta asked Kagome.  
  
"Yes... Yes I am. Ready than ever before!" She exclaimed excitedly. 'Just wait until Inuyasha sees me now, that stupid hanyou,' Kagome thought to herself, evilly, as she looked up to her sister.  
  
Sarolta closed her eyes... And concentrated on her teleporting powers. "Close your eyes, Kagome," she said, calmly. Kagome closed her eyes, too, and relaxed, just like Sarolta was. Kagome smiled, but suddenly felt a rush of energy flow through her, from Sarolta, and felt a sudden rush of power. When Sarolta told her that it was okay to open her eyes, she opened them, and she found herself, standing in the middle of the field that she was once in when she battled Sesshoumaru. She felt that it was colder here, so she hugged her jacket close to her body, and wrapped her tail around her waist to make herself a little warmer.  
  
"Don't worry, Kagome, you'll adapt soon. It's what all, us, half-breeds and demons do." She told Kagome with comfort in her voice.  
  
Kagome simply nodded at her statement.  
  
Sarolta noticed that something was emotionally wrong with Kagome. She could tell by her instincts and the aura of emotion that Kagome gave off. Sarolta took Kagome's hand and turned her so she'd be looking at her.  
  
"Kagome, please tell me what's wrong? You're acting unlike yourself," she asked with concern.  
  
Kagome looked at her, then sort of looked away from her eyes, avoiding eye contact. "Nothing's the matter, really..."  
  
"Kagome, tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Really, nothing's wro -- "  
  
"Kagome! I know something's wrong, now please tell me, or else I'll nag you until you do tell me!"  
  
Kagome sighed heavily. "Oh, all right. I'm still thinking about Inuyasha.... I mean... Why would he still be in love with Kikyo?"  
  
Sarolta shook her head a little bit. "Kagome... Inuyasha fell in love with priestess Kikyo before he met you... And it seems as though his love for her was strong... You almost got through to him, and I congratulate you on that." She sighed a bit. "But don't be surprised if we stumble upon him while he's kissing Kikyo."  
  
Kagome sighed heavily again. "Thanks, Sarolta. Let's go... We need to find those jewel shards before Naraku does...!" She said, gleefully only to hide her true feelings.  
  
Sarolta knew that something was wrong with her, but she just wouldn't say anything. She knew that Kagome was hiding her feelings, but she had decided to let Kagome do what she wants. After all, she is a newborn hanyou...  
  
They continued on down the pathway, in silence. Nothing was said, not even one little squeak, sigh, grunt, or even an, "oomph". Sarolta's red tail swayed behind her, gently, as Kagome's did the same, but under the long kimono with a jacket over it. Kagome looked up suddenly, sniffing at the air.  
  
"What is it?" Sarolta asked, stopped suddenly.  
  
"I smell... Sesshoumaru..." She said, quietly. She knew Sesshoumaru's scent, and sort of liked the way he smelt - cinnamon and spices.  
  
Suddenly, a flash of light, and Sarolta was sent to the ground. She held her stomach, and painfully got up. However, she still continued to clutch her stomach.  
  
"Sarolta!! Are you okay?!" Kagome cried.  
  
"Don't worry about me! Worry about yourself... Remember my rule: don't let your guard down!" Sarolta half-yelled.  
  
Kagome nodded, then waited for that flash of light return. She felt its energy powers swoon around her and come straight towards her. Just before it hit her, Kagome jumped up. She looked up and saw Sesshoumaru using his whip in his carriage. Then she saw the grin on his face. He came down to the ground and lunged at her. Before he could hit her, she jumped over him, as though she was sommer-saulting, landed on his shoulders, grabbed them, then flipped him to his back, throwing him down, hard. He skidded across the ground, debris flying everywhere. Sesshoumaru growled under his breath, feeling what she did, and pulled out his whip, again. But before he could do anything, she ran at him with blinding speed, arrived near him in a second, and grabbed his whip. She threw it to the side, picked him up, and threw him to the ground again. Again, he skidded across the grass, debris flying everywhere. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened when he saw her return next to him, lift up her hand, but before she could do anything, he grabbed her wrist, and flipped her over onto her back. Then he jumped up and kicked her, sky-high. He jumped up into the air, to punch her down, but she suddenly disappeared from his sight and reappeared onto the ground. Sesshoumaru returned to the ground and began to hit at her, only being able to scratch the side of her cheek. This pissed off Kagome. She growled loudly as she grabbed Sesshoumaru's neck, then yelled, "Soul Stealer!" and began to slice at his side, scratching everywhere, from neck and down, making him bleed and become injured more than ever. Once she was done, she threw him across the field and into a nearby tree. She watched him slide down the tree, slowly, while panting at the same time. Then realized that he was unconscious.  
  
Sarolta was amazed at what Kagome had done. Now, Sarolta knew that she had trained Kagome well, and that Kagome knew Sarolta's every move, besides teleportation. She just stood there, watching Kagome carefully, watching her every move, just to make sure she wouldn't get hurt like she almost did last time.  
  
Kagome gasped at what she did to Sesshoumaru. Was she really stronger than he? She jogged to him, and then looked him over. He was bruised, scratched, and unconscious, all at the same time. She kneeled down next to him, still not letting her guard down, and looked him over just a little bit. 'Maybe I should let him stay with us until he's healed...?' Kagome asked herself in her mind.  
  
-= What's going on? =- Sarolta asked Kagome in telepathy.  
  
-= I haven't let my guard down, yet, =- Kagome replied, -= but I want to know, if he's willing, that he can stay with us until he's fully healed under our protection? =-  
  
-= As long as he agrees to it and doesn't deceive us, yes. =- Sarolta replied again.  
  
Kagome smiled.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kittie-Sama: How's that for a long chapter? *grin*  
  
Kagome: I LOVED IT!  
  
Sesshoumaru: My pride...! All washed away!  
  
Naraku: I was mentioned again! *hugs Kittie-Sama*  
  
Sarolta: Wow, I guess I did train her well... Go Kagome!  
  
Kittie-Sama: ^-^ *hugs back* Post good reviews and I'll write more!  
  
Kagome: *blush* ^-^()  
  
Sesshoumaru: *mutter, sulk, pout*  
  
Naraku: POST GOOD REVIEWS AND SHE'LL WRITE MORE!  
  
Sarolta: She just said that, Naraku..  
  
Naraku: Silence, hanyou!  
  
Kittie-Sama: *knocks them out cold* Heh-heh.... o.o;;  
  
Kagome: O.O;;  
  
Sesshoumaru: *mutter, sulk, pout*  
  
Naraku: *knocked out* -.-  
  
Sarolta: *knocked out* -.-  
  
Kittie-Sama: Good morning/afternoon/evening/night, you all! 


	10. A New Addition

Ch. 10 -  
A New Addition  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes fluttered open. He looked around and he found himself lying down in a cave, with a lit fire. He went to move, but flinched a bit. Then, looked down at where the pain came from, and saw bloodstained bandages wrapped on his wounds. Who did this for him? He went to move, again, but found that he was unable to.  
  
"I would just lay there and rest if I were you," a voice said from the shadows of the cave behind him.  
  
Sesshoumaru just lied there. Then, he closed his eyes and smirked, knowing whose voice that exactly was. However, his mind began to cloud with Kagome's new powers in it, how she had beaten him, and yet, be this nice. He sighed to himself.  
  
Finally, Kagome leaned forward, out of the shadows that danced in the cave, and looked over him. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and looked up at her. Their eyes met and a sudden wave of some weird energy flowed in both of their bodies. Sesshoumaru broke the contact by closing his eyes, wondering what the feeling was. Kagome shuddered as both of her ears perked. He seemed more generous and unthreatening.  
  
"Why did you bring me here? What are these bandages for?" Sesshoumaru asked in his calm, expressionless tone of voice.  
  
"I brought you here because you were hurt... I don't leave people out in the open when they're hurt. Those bandages are for your wounds, silly!" She giggled at her last sentence.  
  
Sesshoumaru snorted at her generosity, and then looked up at her once again. He was as expressionless as ever. Kagome looked down at him, got the hint, and leaned back into the shadows.  
  
"Why can't I sit up?" He asked.  
  
"Because you'll open your scratches back up, causing you to bleed more. Even as a demon, Sesshoumaru, you still need to give your wounds time to heal."  
  
As stubborn as he was, that youkai sat himself up and turned to her. His back was to the fire, which helped create a shadow upon his forlorn face. Kagome's emerald eyes reflected the luminous glow that came from the tall fire, making them sparkle in the shadows. That made her look beautiful.  
  
"Stubborn..." She snorted at him.  
  
"Where's Sarolta?"  
  
"She went off to go find some food for us. Left us alone."  
  
"What hour of the day is it?"  
  
"Late evening..."  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha and the remaining gang are sitting together, around an open fire. Sango was dressed in a new kimono, while Miroku remained looking the same. Kirara was sitting on Sango's shoulder, napping very quietly. Shippo was laying down on a log. He seemed to have grown up a bit - more mature. He was at least five inches taller than before, his long, brown hair was shoulder-length, and he seemed more muscular. Inuyasha, on the contrary, remained the same. However, sadness was seen in his handsome, golden hanyou eyes. All of them missed Kagome.  
  
Sango looked up from the fire and to Inuyasha. She could feel the unhappiness come from him, along with guilt, uncertainty, etc. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?" She asked.  
  
"Feh, nothing." He said, arrogantly.  
  
"There is obviously something wrong with you, Inuyasha," Miroku commented.  
  
"Nothing is wrong!"  
  
"Maybe it's the fact that we've barely found any jewel shards, we all miss Kagome, and we all wonder why he haven't found her yet..." Shippo said, coldly. He still didn't like Inuyasha for what he'd done.  
  
"Grr, don't say her name!" Inuyasha snarled at Shippo.  
  
"We do need some reassurance about finding the rest of the jewel shards, and we do need to find Kagome," Miroku said again.  
  
"He is right, Inuyasha. Hate it or not, you know Shippo is right. Do you have any other way that we could find the jewel shards?" Sango added.  
  
Inuyasha hesitated, but replied. "Well... There is one way..."  
  
"What?" Shippo hissed. Kirara woke up with a jolt and meowed quietly.  
  
"I could have Kikyo help us... In finding the rest of the jewel shards..." Inuyasha replied, hesitantly.  
  
"Kikyo?" Miroku, Sango, and Shippo exclaimed. "She was the one that drove Kagome away." Shippo said. "However, Shippo, she could help us," Miroku said. "I agree." Sango commented. Then, all three of them looked at Inuyasha and smiled wide. "Where is she?" They all asked in unison, almost throwing Inuyasha off.  
  
Inuyasha growled and looked at them. "Why should I go get her when you were the ones who practically told me to forget about her?!"  
  
"Because we need to get this done as soon as we can!" They all yelled.  
  
"Fine!" Inuyasha yelled back at them.  
  
Crossing his arms, he stood up, tying his Tetsusaiga to his side. He looked at where Kagome would be sitting, his eyes becoming gentle and caring. Suddenly, he turned and walked off into the shadows of the nightly forest.  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all looked at each other. Shippo sat up from where he lay and leaned on Sango. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes, letting his fox ears lay back upon his head.  
  
"What's wrong, Shippo?" Miroku asked in a fatherly tone.  
  
"I think Inuyasha misses Kagome," he commented.  
  
"I think he does, too..." Sango added. "I mean... He did seem sad when he looked at the spot where Kagome would normally be. I think he really did love her..."  
  
"Well he should have said something about it before Kagome caught him a year ago... There's no telling where she could be... Odds are, Sesshoumaru or Naraku got to her."  
  
"Don't say that, Miroku," Shippo said.  
  
It had been an hour since Inuyasha was gone. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all became worried and wondered if anything had happened to Inuyasha. Finally, he showed up, two hours later, next to the clay priestess, known as Kikyo. She, herself, looked the same.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kitty-Sama: Everyone's asleep. Shh, don't wake them. *whispering* Um... Sorry that I haven't updated in a good four weeks. I've been busy with school and friends. Plus, I was off the internet for two. Sorry, all. Um... Well... I'll try to update more frequently. 


	11. Kagome & Sesshoumaru

Ch. 11 -  
Kagome & Sesshoumaru  
  
That same night, Sarolta reappeared with a dead deer, slaughtered by her, and some noodles from the closest village for Kagome. She saw that Kagome was sitting next to Sesshoumaru, looking over him, while he, himself, was taking a small nap. She grinned, seeing this from Kagome, wondering what had happened. Maybe Sesshoumaru became soft, or was it that Kagome was just spending time with him while he was sleeping?  
  
"I brought you guys some food," she said in a low whisper.  
  
"Okay, thanks," Kagome called back, but also in a low whisper.  
  
Sarolta moved to the back of the cave and set the venison down. She walked over to the fire and got a pot out of Kagome's backpack. Then got a water bottle out of Kagome's backpack, filled the pot up with water, and began to boil it over the fire.  
  
Kagome looked back to Sesshoumaru and gently stroked his forehead, hoping he will be okay. He shifted around a bit, but continued to lie on his back. Kagome snatched her hand away from him as he made a small, painful noise, then let his eyes open. First thing he saw when he opened his eyes was Kagome. He squinted up at her, then closed his eyes again.  
  
"Is she back, yet?" He asked her.  
  
"Yeah... Sarolta's back," Kagome replied.  
  
"I brought some venison meat back for us, Lord Sesshoumaru," Sarolta said to him, calmly.  
  
"Thank you," Kagome and Sesshoumaru said in unison. They looked at each other, a smile at Kagome's lips, then looked away.  
  
"Anyway, Sesshoumaru, we need to move on, but we can't leave you out in the open. Even if you feel better, you're still wounded pretty badly..." Sarolta said as she began to cut up the meat.  
  
"What's your point?" He asked with his eyes closed.  
  
-= Would you like to do the honors, sister? =- Sarolta asked Kagome, telepathically.  
  
Kagome nodded, then looked down at Sesshoumaru. "The point is, we're going to have to have you stay with us until you feel better. Knowing your stubbornness, you probably won't want to."  
  
Sesshoumaru growled a bit at the stubbornness comment. "Fine. I'll stay. But as soon as I am healed, I will take my departing from you two. I assume your journey is to find the rest of the Shikon no Tama before Inuyasha does?"  
  
Kagome nodded slightly.  
  
"I bet you're wondering why Kagome departed from Inuyasha's group, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Sarolta asked with a grin. She was now washing the blood from the venison meat.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I am," Sesshoumaru said coldly. "Did you finally decide that he was a stupid mongrel?"  
  
"No... He's not stupid. It's just... A year ago, Inuyasha had mistaken me for Kikyo... For the second time... And I just couldn't take it anymore... So I left that night... I left everyone," she said. "I still have feelings for him, even now... But I want them to go away!"  
  
"You should have known he would go back to Kikyo, Kagome," Sesshoumaru said, calmly. "However, I do feel sympathy for you."  
  
At the last statement, Kagome drew back in lots of surprise. 'Sesshoumaru does have a heart,' Kagome thought. 'I knew it all this time.'  
  
"Tell me more... How did you get your powers?"  
  
"Well... I got them last year when I was first battling Lady Centipede. I thought they were more of my priestess powers, but I didn't realize what they were until Sarolta found me in the village the next day. She told me that my dad was Totosao, the great cat demon, and my mother was a human named Yuki. I think one of my parents put a spell on me to where I wouldn't get my powers until I am fifteen-years-old and I wouldn't get my looks until I knew my powers, I believe," Kagome said. "Is that right, Sarolta?"  
  
"I remember so. Also, she hasn't lost her priestess powers, and she won't. Plus, I am her sister," Sarolta commented.  
  
"Ah.. I see now.. So, you're nothing but a half-breed. Hmm... That doesn't seem all that different to me than being a human," Sesshoumaru said. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms while laying down.  
  
"Like we said before, Sesshoumaru, we have to find the Shikon no Tama before Inuyasha does, and that's not going to happen if you hold us back with rude comments," Sarolta commented again. She snorted slightly. "The venison meat is almost prepared for you."  
  
Sesshoumaru just lied there in silence, thinking about Kagome parting from the group of Inuyasha. Then, his mind clouded with thoughts about her and why she even loved Inuyasha. He never loved her back, or did he? If so, it was too late to tell her. 'He should have told her in the first place, that stupid mutt,' Sesshoumaru thought to himself. Finally, he realized that he was thinking about Kagome, herself. He shook his head, and his thoughts then clouded with Inuyasha and Kikyo. 'That dumb fuck,' he thought. 'I hope he realizes that he lost something valuable.'  
  
"The venison meat is read, Lord Sesshoumaru," Sarolta interrupted. However, she didn't know that she was interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"Could I try... Some...?" Kagome asked timidly.  
  
"Let's let you have the ramen tonight and you can try it some other time," Sarolta said. "It will help you get used to the idea of you being a half- breed."  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked to the comment of the half-breed. Whatever they were, they still had human in them and he despised humans. He sat up and began to eat the deer meat. Sarolta ate hers in silence, just like she always did.  
  
While Kagome ate her noodles, she began to think about Sesshoumaru. 'Why did he even want to know about me? I thought he hated me! Then again... There is always another side to a cold-hearted person...' She thought. 'I was always taught to see the good in people... I just hope I don't fall for him like I did Inuyasha.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kittie-Sama: Okay, here is the thing, guys. When the chapters are only about Kagome, Sarolta, and Sesshoumaru, only they will attend the OOC Hang- Out Session. When it's about Inuyasha, Kikyo, Miroku, and Sango, they will attend the OOC Hang-Out Session. You get the idea. Also, I'm going to try and post once every week. I'm sorry, everyone. Been tied up with school.  
  
Kagome: *giggle* I know what Kittie's planning!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Ai-ya... *shakes his head*  
  
Sarolta: Don't give it away, Kagome!  
  
Kittie-Sama: Sush! *bonk*  
  
Naraku: *swats them all away* Post reviews and she will write more. Post and bother her as much as you can. *smirk*  
  
Kittie-Sama: NARAKU! *big anime head*  
  
Naraku: Ehhh... We gotta go. BAI!  
  
~*~*~ They all poof. ~*~*~ 


	12. Inuyasha?

Ch. 12 -  
Inuyasha?!  
  
Sarolta awoke that morning, the first one to even be awake. As she sat up, she yawned and stretched, letting her blood start flowing through her veins like they normally should. Her dark crimson hues scanned the floor, looking for Kagome and Sesshoumaru, but found no one. However, she looked hard into the back of the cave and saw them. Kagome slept on her side, ten feet away from Sesshoumaru, whom was sleeping against the cave wall. She smiled at the sight of them.  
  
She stood and, again, stretched, this time stretching out her legs. Then, she walked to where Kagome lay, kneeled down, and gently shook her awake.  
  
"Kagome-Chan...? Wake up. It's morning..." She said like a gentle mother.  
  
Kagome's eyes fluttered open, only to see Sarolta's face above her's. She smiled timidly, then sat up, and stretched and yawned herself. Then she looked back to Sarolta and smiled again.  
  
"Ohaiyo," Sarolta whispered to Kagome.  
  
"Good morning to you, too," she replied.  
  
Both of their eyes turned from each other, only to land upon the silent- sleeping Sesshoumaru. They both smiled, but Kagome's was warmer. Sarolta moved to go and wake up Sesshoumaru by gently shaking him like she did with Kagome.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru...? It's time to wake up... It's early in the morning," she said in a low whispered.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open. His eyes met with Sarolta's. Seeing that it wasn't Kagome, he immediately looked away in an arrogant-like state. Sarolta huffed and crossed her arms.  
  
"Well, I see someone's not that much of a morning person," she stated coldly.  
  
Sarolta stood up to face Kagome, whom was brushing her hair. 'Just like my sister to do that,' she thought. Then, she looked back to Sesshoumaru and nudged him with her tail, only to make him stand up. And he did.  
  
"Everyone, we have to leave this instant. Well, after Kagome-Chan is finished with brushing her hair, at the least. Sesshoumaru-Sama, the only reason why we're leaving this instant is because -- "  
  
"Is because you two have to find the rest of the Shikon no Tama before my baka half-brother does. I know and I understand," he said cooly.  
  
-= Wow! He's actually doing what we want, =- Kagome said to Sarolta, telepathically.  
  
-= I'm a bit surprise, sister. =- Sarolta replied.  
  
Sarolta walked to the entrance of the cave and let herself stand in the dawning light. It was only peeking through the mountains' edges. The sun made the sky a beautiful dark pink and the clouds a dark purple as it slowly edged it way into the sky like a slug.  
  
Kagome finally got done with brushing her hair, put her brush back into her backpack, put her backpack on, and looked back to Sesshoumaru. She smiled since he had waited for her so patiently just like her sister did.  
  
"Thank you," Kagome said, timidly. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes I am, Kagome-San." He looked at her, then walked to Sarolta's side. He had his full kimono back on, hiding the bandages that lay inside the clothing. Slowly, Kagome followed behind Sesshoumaru.  
  
"We're all set, Sarolta-Sama, so I believe we can now walk," Kagome commented.  
  
Sarolta nodded. Then, she began to walk, leading the way of their destination. Kagome and Sesshoumaru lingered behind her, walking by each other's side.  
  
They had been walking for at least three hours. It was almost mid-day, maybe nine o'clock in Kagome's time. Also, no one had even stopped to take a break, just yet. Anyone, in the least, did not say anything. Nothing to even stop and say they were hungry, or to stop and say they had to use the bathroom. No one complained. Sarolta made at least three peeps, but only to the fact that she almost stumbled within that velocity. Kagome did the same, only once. Sesshoumaru remained dead silent while walking with them. Everyone was silent; out loud at least.  
  
-= If he stays with us any longer, Kagome-Chan, I believe you both will fall in love with each other, =- Sarolta said to Kagome in telepathy.  
  
-= Yuck! Don't say that, Sarolta-Sama. All that I say - the faster he heals, the faster we can take this burden off of our backs. =- Kagome replied.  
  
-= Kagome-Chan! What an unruly thing to say about Lord Sesshoumaru. I do say, he is a rather bishounen. Anyway, putting that aside -- =-  
  
-= He isn't a beautiful boy, Sarolta-Sama! Ugh! How can you even think that?! =-  
  
-= As I was saying, Kagome-Chan, how will we find the rest of the Shikon no Tama if we only have two people on our side? =-  
  
-= We'll just have to find that out, won't we? I was taught to never give up by a certain someone. =-  
  
-= Oh you! Stop it, you're going to make me blush! =- Sarolta joked.  
  
Kagome stopped walking, making Sesshoumaru stop two feet in front of her. Sarolta finally stopped at least fifteen feet away from them before she turned to face the two. Her red cat youkai ears perked toward Kagome.  
  
"What's the matter, Kagome-Chan?" Sarolta asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"I sense a shard of the Shikon jewel! And it's slowly coming our way.." Kagome said.  
  
"How far away is it?" Sesshoumaru bluntly asked.  
  
"I believe it's about..." Kagome paused to think. "...At least a hundred feet away."  
  
"I smell a youkai in the air... And it's a familiar scent..." Sarolta stated.  
  
"It smells like my brother," Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Who else would be my brother, you feline?!" Sesshoumaru snapped  
  
"Touchy, touchy," Sarolta said.  
  
Finally, they all sat down to let their feet rest. Kagome made a sigh of relief, who barely even sighed. Sarolta just lay against a tree, stretching her legs out. Sesshoumaru just plainly sat there, resting his whole body. They all hoped that it wasn't Inuyasha and his gang that were approaching, but Sesshoumaru knew his brother by scent.  
  
At least half an hour later... A couple of unseen figures began to show up, all walking in one group. In the group, there seemed to be at least six people in the party. Kagome cocked her head forward to get a better view as Sesshoumaru let a low growl be heard. Finally, they all came into view, fastly making their ways toward them, as though they were power walking. Sarolta looked up, only to make out who it was. It was Inuyasha and the gang.  
  
The gang had stopped, looking at all three of them. Inuyasha's golden hanyou eyes glimmered in the sun, staring straight at Sesshoumaru, as Sango and Miroku looked at Sarolta and Kagome. However... Kagome's eyes were set on Kikyo.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kittie-Chan: From now on, to all of you, I am known as Kittie-Chan. Anyway, it's another cliffie and another good chapter?  
  
Inuyasha: Feh, I've seen better. *crosses arms*  
  
Kagome: Sit boy!  
  
Inuyasha: *faceplant*  
  
Miroku: *sigh* -.-;  
  
Sango: Go, Kagome!  
  
Sesshoumaru: You bakas.  
  
Kittie-Chan: Everyone, I have taken a liking to Miroku. He's mine, you all. MINE! Oh, and on Angel-Chan's part, Sesshoumaru is her's!  
  
Inuyasha: o.o()  
  
Kagome: -.-()  
  
Miroku: Yay, I'm Kittie's now!  
  
Sango: *growl*  
  
Sesshoumaru: Ehh...  
  
Kittie-Chan: Hope you all like the next chapter. Please review.  
  
Miroku: If you review, she'll make more chapters!  
  
*closed* 


	13. Feud Between the Shards

Ch. 13  
Feud Between the Shards  
  
Inuyasha's hanyou eyes narrowed at Sesshoumaru as his half-brother smirked in delight. Sarolta back behind Kagome, not knowing who these people were, but assumed to the fact that they were Miroku and Sango, two of Kagome's good friends. Kagome's eyes stayed on Kikyo as Kikyo stared right back.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! What are you doing with these two girls?" Inuyasha exclaimed, breaking the silence.  
  
"Incase you haven't noticed, baka, these two girls are Kagome-Chan and Sarolta-San," he said, coldly.  
  
Inuyasha's hanyou ears perked to the name of Kagome as he studied to the two girls. What alarmed him the most was the fact that Kikyo was around him and he knew she hated Kagome's name and who she was. Miroku and Sango looked at each other, wondering what was going on. Kikyo narrowed her eyes.  
  
"That's not right," Kikyo commented. "I heard, from Inuyasha, that he had killed Kagome. Is it not true, Inuyasha?" She turned to face him. "Or did you lie to me, you son of a bitch?"  
  
"You told her that you WHAT?" Kagome snapped; her hanyou ears lied back. After hearing what Kikyo just said, everything in her broke into pieces.  
  
"Kagome! Is that really you?" Miroku, Shippo, Sango, and Inuyasha exclaimed in unison. Everyone, except Inuyasha and Kikyo, were glad to see her again.  
  
"Is this Inuyasha-Kun, Kagome? Is this that baka who broke your heart?" Sarolta took a step forward, her eyes landing upon Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes, sister, it is." Totally ignoring Kikyo, Kagome took a step forward, also. Sesshoumaru was beginning to like the fact that Inuyasha was being told off by some girl. "And, as a matter of fact, I don't think any of them realize that I am a hanyou and have hanyou powers."  
  
"Listen, atashi! You better stay away from him or you will meet my katana!" Kikyo took a step in front of Inuyasha.  
  
Not wanting to get into the feud, Sarolta took Miroku, Sango, and the young kitsune away from the argument. She knew that they would meet again, one day, but did not know that it would be this soon. 'Oh, Inuyasha's in for a surprise,' Sarolta thought. She took herself and the rest of the gang far away from the place as she could.  
  
Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru took a step to her side as he looked at his half- brother. A mischievous smile curled upon his lips, just as Kagome's own lips curled into a grin. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, in utter fright, for the first time. Kikyo growled and took a fighting stance.  
  
"Give me the Shikon jewel shards back, Inuyasha," she growled under her breath.  
  
"No! Kikyo's back and she's the main protector of the jewel shards. Besides, you were the one who broke it." Inuyasha retorted.  
  
"That's why I want them! So I can have responsibility in putting them back into one shard."  
  
Kikyo looked at Kagome and smirked evily. "No, young priestess, we will not give you your jewel shards back. It is the soul purpose for the right priestess to take care of these."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kittie-Chan: Sorry it's so short, folks. And sorry that I have been not posting up my chapters like I said I would. It's been pretty busy for me, trying to get everything organized in school. Anyway, I'm still trying!  
  
Inuyasha: *sleeping*  
  
Kagome: *snuggled against Inuyasha-mun*  
  
Miroku: Please post more reviews for Kittie-Chan. She needs it.  
  
Sango: *sleeping*  
  
Shippo: *curled up in Sango-mun's lap, sleeping*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *curled against Angel, sleeping*  
  
Sarolta: *sleeping*  
  
Kittie-Chan: Yes! Please post! I have to go, everyone. Dreaded h.w. and it's 11 o'clock at night. Feh... *curls against Miroku; yawn* 'Night, everyone.  
  
Miroku: *holds Kittie-Chan, smiling, nuzzles, and sleeps*  
  
Kittie-Chan: *cuddles into his hold, safe, smile, sleeps*  
  
*Close* 


End file.
